Untold Secrets revealed
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: Illumi hides her identity as a girl. Only her parents & grandfather knows. Later, Killua, Gon & Hisoka find out about it! How will they react? Will Illumi accept Hisoka's love? And What happen when a mysterious person shows up and change everything? HisokaxIllumi. FemIllu! Feel free to read this fic and Reviews please XD [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo minna! Sorry I haven't even update my other FF instead I make a new. Well just forgive me and I update the next chapter, but if I'm late again, I'm working on my other FF with my friend, that's is..so just read this one~ *smile***

**Illumi: HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Gon: Kuro-chan only owns her OC~**

**Me: Warning! OOC, some mistake on the grammar and vocabulary, Illumi's gender was change from a boy, to a girl**

Gon and Killua are eating their ice cream while they walk in the city center of Laevinth, the 221 district. Yup as always, the 221 district is always crowded and busy. As expected, the district for fashion world, especially for the teenager. Always following the now days trend. The trend now is a short jeans, only until their hips along with long boots until their knees. "Killua." Gon called out. "What is it, gon?" asked Killua. "The place is really crowded, I don't really like it.." Complain him as he lick his ice cream. Killua hit him hardly in the head. "Auw..! what was that for?" Gon rubbed the spot where Killua hit him earlier. "Because you're so stupid!"

"Well, duh, yeah, of course! You're such an idiot until I need to smack your head!" He exclaimed. "This the 221 district for goodness sake! The most crowded and busy district in this town!" He continue.

"Gon!~" A familiar voice called out and run towards them. Then they take a look from where the voice is from. A familiar figure appear. "Hisoka!"

"Yo, what are you doing here?" Hisoka wondered."I supposed that's my line.." Killua snap. "What you, brat! Picking a fight with me. No?" Then they begin their liltte quarrel. "Oh no, here we go again.." sighed gon. Because he was tired of hearing their quarrelling, he then watch a TV advertisement in the 356 building which was not far from them.

He was frozen and speechless. "Hisoka, Killua.." Called gon, interrupting them. They look towards gon. "Look.." Gon then point to the TV. Then both of them just froze there, their jaws hanging wide open, almost reaching the floor which, they close it by themselves.

"Illu!"

"Aniki!"

They saw a girl with a long black silky hair, a big cat-eye-like eyes and a pale, fragile-looking face, promoting a body lotion. Yes, her name is Ayuki Rei, now days popular and a booming idol, especially in magazine photo shoot.

"She's really familiar, no, look exactly the same, like a replica." Both of them mumble while Gon give us his confused look.

Then it was mention that Ayuki Rei will have her concert tomorrow at 6 o'clock at the Grand La A'vilie Stadium which can consist of 40.000 people. After hearing it, a lot of people directly buy the tickets, including three of them.

"Finally, we got it.." Sighed Killua. "Yup, it was really hard to get this tickets!" Reply gon. "She really have a lot of fan huh, that _Ayuki Rei_.." Hisoka smirk. "We must really cautious about this.." Killua told them seriously. "So we're in this together?" Killua and Gon just nod their heads in agreement.

"Well if that's it's, there's someplace I need to check."

"Wait! Is it regarding _Ayuki Rei_!" Killua exclaimed and hisoka just nodded and walk away. "We'll meet back here after 1 hour!" Hisoka just raise his hand and wave it meaning 'ok'.

"Well, we should do it our way, then.." Gon just nodded and begin to walk with Killua the opposite way.

**xxxxx**

"So, this is where the strong _nen _come from huh.."

It comes from a building, a studio work place. The name is Studio 236. Hisoka just smirk evilly and use his _zetsu _so that no one could feel his presence there. He then just walk inside until the _nen _was nearer and it ends at the dressing room. He slowly open the door.

"Who's there?" A feminine voice called whom was make-upping herself then stop her activity. "My, my you can sense me, huh?" smirk Hisoka as he close the door and walk towards her, raising her chin. "Who are you?'

"Hisoka."

"Never heard of you."

"Remember it."

She just rolled her eyes. "My, _Ayuki Rei-san, _you really look alike as one of my friend who's gone for a couple of months.." She slap his hand. "Don't touch me as you please, you asshole." Hissed her. "That's not such a good language for a pretty lady like you to use." She rolled her eyes again. "I ask you one again, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Ugh, you've waste my time enough already, outta my way." She stand up from her chair. "I need to work." She walk through pass him. "The day after tomorrow, meet me on the Eastern Wesville Park, I'll be waiting for you." He whisper. He then disappear in a flash.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ayuki Rei's P.O.V.**

"What's Hisoka actually doing here! And the main problem is that he saw my true gender!" She thought. "Argh! What will I do then! He will surely find it out, sooner or later, and I'm lucky that I use my make-up, fake lense and my glasses!" She thought, frustrated. "Wait, wait, erase that thought Yuki, erase it and focus on your Job." She take a deep breath and continue walking.

**P.O.V. Ends**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 Hour Later…**

"Ugh! How long are we gonna make Hisoka wait?" Grumble Killua. "Well, Killua, just relax..he's gonna be here any minutes.." Grin Killua.

"Gon! Killua!"

"Ugh, finally, the clown is here." Muttered Killua under his breath. "Excuse me, brat but I have a name an-" Killua cut His word. "Yeah, yeah.." Killua rolled His eyes.

"Btw, Hisoka, have you got any information?"

"Yes, she seems like Illumi, but the different is only her body size, body curve, her face and her voice." Hisoka tell the two boys. "Oh, I almost forgot, her eye color."

"What!" Exclaimed Killua surprise. "Her eye colour, what's the colour?" Hisoka think for a moment. "If I'm not mistake, a beautiful golden eyes."

"What! Aniki's eyes is always, and always be a mysterious black!"

"That's why she wear a contact lense, Killua." Said Gon. "That's right, Gon." Agreed Hisoka. "Let's us checked tomorrow right after her concert." Killua said. We both nodded. "Let us meet at the Grand La A'vilie Stadium main entrance at around.. 5 o'clock." We nodded again.

"Dismiss.." Then, we all walk separate ways, Gon and Killua still sticking with each other while Hisoka walk the opposite way.

**Me: How is it? Sorry for the short chapter, and I'll say again that I'm so sorry that you find a lot of wrong grammar and vocabulary! I'm really bad at English! **

**Killua: Reviews please!**

**Hisoka: see you on chapter 2~**

**Gon: Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yo minna! I don't know why update it faster, hehe, maybe I feel like and it and some of my friends want it to update, so, I'll do it..**

**Killua: Too much talking, hurry up and start it!**

**Me: Zip it, brat!**

**Akira : Kuro, don't forget to credit me for correcting the paragraphs, grammars, and completed the words!**

**Me : Yeah, yeah, whatever. **

**Gon: Chapter 2, start! XD**

* * *

**Untold Secrets; Revealed**

**Chapter 2 **

Gon and Killua was taking a stroll at 221 District. Then a voice disturb them.

"Hey Gon! Killua!" A familiar voice called out while waving their hands. They look from where the voice originally came from.

"Ah! Leorio! Kurapika!" Exclaimed Gon happily, running to them.

"It's been a long time, no?" asked Leorio with a grin.

"Yes, and it's really a coincidence to meet some familiar faces in this crowded district." Killua said.

"Have a seat." demand Kurapika.

Killua and Gon nodded then take their seat.

"Well, you guys, do you have any plans for today?" Asked Kurapika to Gon and Killua, and then they replied with a nod.

"What is it?" Wondered Leorio.

"Ayuki Rei's Concert at Grand La A'ville Stadium." Smirk Killua as he show the ticket.

Leorio, who was drinking his fruit punch, almost choke his drink. "What! How could you get it! More important why do have the interest of buying it! It's unusual for both of you…"

Gon grinned. "Well, we got some help from hisoka.."

Leorio's eyes widened. "What! Hisoka is here!"

"Woa! Chill out, old man!" grumbled Killua.

"I'm sorry to say but I'm still 19 years old, thank you!" protested Killua.

"Continue please, Killua..." Kurapika demand suddenly.

"Well, we accidently met him, then we see Ayuki Rei's advertisement. We're shock that she look alike as my missing aniki." Explained Killua. "We decide to work together and to gather information about her. He confront her by tracking her _nen_."

"She can use nen!" gasped Leorio and Kurapika.

"I'm not quite sure about it, and from I can conclude from Hisoka's action, yes she can use it." Killua corrected.

"I told you, she looked like Aniki." Sigh Killua.

"We'll check whether she's really Killua's missing brother or not right after her concert." Gon continued.

The others nodded.

"We'll contact both of you again if we have any more new information." Killua said as Kurapika and Leorio nodded.

After that, they begin their casual talk. After some time, they bid farewell and the two kids need to meet Hisoka. So they begin their walk to where they've agreed to meet.

**xxxxx**

"You're late!" called Hisoka.

"It's not that we're late, but it's you who actually came earlier than the agreed time." Sweat drop Killua.

"Of course, I don't want to be late, I don't want making my cute angel waiting for me." Hisoka smirked evilly.

Shivers run through Gon and Killua's body.

"You're disgusting! You psycho!" exclaimed both boys at unison.

Hisoka just giggle.

"Stop it, you make me shiver." Muttered Killua under his breath.

Hisoka just raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, let's us go inside, it's almost starting." Gon called as he run.

"Wait up!" Killua said as he running to followed Gon, and then followed by Hisoka.

**xxxxx**

"Wow, it's so crowded..." murmured Gon.

"Very and it's too tight! Ugh!" Complained Killua.

"Just endure it." Chuckled Hisoka.

"Hey! Why are you so easy going?" yelled Killua.

Hisoka shrugged. "Dunno."

Killua glared. "You..!"

"Killua, lower down your voice please, it's gonna start!" Gon said as the MC begun to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome! Who's gonna perform today?" Asked the MC with a cheerful tune.

"AYUKI REI!" Screamed all the audience, except Killua and Hisoka.

"Yes, that's right, Ayuki Rei, and without further talking, Ayuki Rei, please come up!" shouted the MC.

A very thick smoke appear and a feminine figure appear.

"Yo!~ Minna~" The figure shout. People then begin to shout her name. Three of them just froze, shock at the scene they saw.

The audience begun to shout. "AYUKI-CHAN!"

Ayuki Rei was wearing a mini blue polka-dot dress with a blue jeans, a white heels her hair tied down into 2 with a white ribbon. Especially Killua, who's face is becoming pale because of the shock.

"Minna, thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy the show!" bowed Ayuki.

"AYUKI! AYUKI!" The audience begun to shouting again.

"The first song I'm gonna sing is.. Atarashi Kokoro!" Ayuki winked.

The MC screamed, "Yey! Go for it!"

"_Watashi wa Ni~Tsu o omoidashi Watashitachiha issho ni jikan o tsuiyashi Natsu no ma wa h__ō__shin j__ō__tai Natsu no sankakkei no sh__ū__i o sasu Bega wa dokoda Watashi wa shiranai Shikashi, sore wa totemo tanosh__ī__ga, soreha sa rete inai kanji Issho ni, daun shite hoshizora kara Sekai wa wareware no monoda y__ō__na ki ga Sore wa kakodeatta 100-Nen ga keika shi no y__ō__na 5-nenkan no feruto Watashi wa watashi no kokoro ni kono futan o kanjiru Kich__ō__na natsu no hi Sonotoki wa watashi ga jitsugen suru toki, watashi wa anata to koiniochite kita Watashi wa, anata ga watashi no kimochi shitte iru baai, anata no han'n__ō__ wa nanikana nodarou Watashi ga iu koto ga dekinai himitsu Watashi wa totemo sore o itta y__ō__ ni kowai Shikashi, watashi wa sonoy__ō__ni y__ū__ki o nozomu Kono kimochi wa hanarete iku koto ga dekiru Kono kinch__ō__-kan ga, kono kankaku wa, watashi wa sore o atsukau koto ga dekirushi, mottoda! Watashi wa jissai ni sore o iitai Shikashi, watashi no karada wa sore o hitei Soshite, dono y__ō__ ni watashi ni misete kudasai.. Watashi wa nani o shitte iru hitsuy__ō__ ga arimasu.. Watashi no atarash__ī__... Kokoro!_" sang Ayuki beatifully.

After she's done singing, many people clap their hands and shout her name.

"Her voice, is like an angel and her song was truly soothing, my stress and anger was disappearing." Mumble Killua.

"Ah~ I really like her voice~" sang Killua. "If she is Aniki, I just can't believe it," continued Killua.

Hisoka's eyes just widen in surprise.

After singing 'Atarashi Kokoro', Ayuki changed her outfit. She did it a couple of times until the concert ends.

When the concert ends, it was sundown already. Everyone was happy after watching it. But not for Gon, Killua, and Hisoka of them. Now, it's the time for them to find out about the truth that they've been seeking.

All the audience has gone home. The three of them use _zetsu _so that no one can sense them. They felt a strong aura coming from the dressing room.

Then, they walk to there, opening the door. They can see that she was going to change her clothes. Hisoka immediately close both kids eyes and shutting his own eyes too.

Ayuki blush furiously. "Kyaaaaaaaa!" she screamed in a high volume.

Three of them directly hide inside.

"What happened, Ayuki?" Her manager Rikka Clenth, exclaimed panickly, slamming her door wide open along with some of the security.

"No-nothing.." stutter her. "I mistaken something for a..mouse.." shrugged her.

"O-okay..then.." Her manager close her door and she put on her clothes immediately.

"You can come out." Ayuki said.

They slowly did what she said.

Ayuki crossed her arms. "Great Hisoka, what are you doing here and why are Killua and his so called _friend_ were here?"

"A-aniki..?" stutter Killua.

"I-Illu..?" Hisoka stuttered too.

She clear her throat. "Yes, I'm Illumi Zoldyck, the expressionless blood thirsty assassin, but I'm not a boy, I'm a girl."

Three of them jaws drop in surprise.

"And I'm not expressionless okay? You can see me with my expression on, right earlier? And I have left that title away and my assassination technique is as a self-defense." Ayuki/Illumi explained as she sighed.

"What!" Yelled Gon, Killua, and Hisoka in unison.

"Lower down your voice, please, you idiot!" exclaimed Ayuki/Illumi softly. "What will happen if someone could overheard us!"

"Killua's brother…is a girl?" Gon stuttered.

"I'm a girl from the very beginning but I just hide my identity.." face palmed Ayuki/Illumi.

"I still can't believe it..." Killua said.

"Illu, could you explain it. _Everything?_" asked Hisoka.

"Yes, I will." Ayuki/Illumi nodded. "Now, where should I begin..?"

* * *

**Me: Ah, sorry, for the truth behinds Illumi's identity will be on the next chapter~ **

**Illumi: Just say that you haven't got any idea..**

**Me: Who say that I haven't got any idea? I have! So don't make your own conclusion, thank you!**

**Kurapika: We'll meet again on chapter 3~**

**Leorio: stay tune and don't forget to..**

**Akira : *gloomy expression* You didn't credit me for making the lyrics of the song, you didn't even credit me for correcting your grammars, paragraph, and others ... **

**Me : Hoy, hoy, hoy, why are you-**

**Akira: THAT'S IT! I'M NOT GOING TO CORRECTED CHAPTER 3!**

**Me : Eh, uh, okay. Oh yeah, don't forget to review and Atarashi Kokoro English Lyric will be showed in chapter 3. Thanks for Akira, she ... yeah, whatever. You already know what she did. Happy now, Akira? Hey, wait, where is Akira?**

**Kurapika : Trying to hack your account.**

**Me : WHAT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Wow, don't know why I want this story to be update now, we'll just skip this one and begin the story..**

**Leorio: HxH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi...**

**Gon: Kuro only owns her OC.**

**Killua: Hurry up and start...**

**Akira: You FORGET, to credit me, AGAIN. I only do this because you pleased me *glared*.**

**Me: Yaya, whatever. Chapter 3, start! XD**

* * *

**Untold Secrets; Revealed**

**Chapter 3**

"When I was 18 years old, I was banished from home. Our mother told me to live my own, free world and was welcome back home whenever I want." Illumi explain.

"Why are you banished from home, _onee-san_?" asked Killua.

"That's because I'm the only girl at the Zoldyck family." Said Illumi.

"But, that doesn't fulfill the answer why you're banished!" Killua exclaimed.

Illumi sighed. "I, as the only girl at the Zoldyck family, bringing shame to family name and my identity as a girl was hidden."

"For 18 years I live as boy before I started this work." Illumi give Killua, Gon, and Hisoka her sly smile.

"But, why on the Hunter exam you showed up in front Killua as boy?" questioned Gon.

"Good question, gon!" Killua respond and Gon grinned.

"Our mother asked me to spy on Killua and my identity was hidden of course..." Illumi answered. "I gladly accept it, I want to see how my little brother have been improving for these past years..." continued Illumi.

"Why didn't I realize it?" Pout Hisoka who give shivers down to both kids spine.

"This..." Illumi showed them a ocean blue colored tear drop shape necklace.

"So pretty~," phrased Gon.

"Well thank you, Gon..." smile Illumi. "This pendant can make help the user 1 wish."

"And you wish so that no one can realize that you're a girl except for your parents and grandfather right?" Hisoka smirk.

Illumi nodded. "You got me there, hisoka.."

"Anymore questi-" Illumi words have been cut by Killua.

"I've miss you even though before I really hate and afraid of you..." whisper Killua in her ear as he hug her.

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry..." Illumi give Killua a kiss in his forehead and his eyes widen.

"Now, after all of you know the truth, please don't tell anyone about it." Request Illumi.

"How about Leorio and Kurapika?" Gon asked.

"As long as they can keep it a secret..." replied Illumi. Gon and Killua nodded.

"Then Illu, will come tomorrow?" Hisoka smirked -again-.

A bit of red shade appear from her face. "U-urusai! And please, restrain to use that name in public!" flushed Illumi.

"Why not? And what should I call you then?" purred Hisoka.

"Just call me Yuki and I once was a pro assassin like my father and grandfather, just mention my front name, they immediately know that I am a Zoldyck." Illumi answered.

"Wa-wait..! What do you mean by that? Hey!" stutter Killua.

"Tomorrow we're dating..." chuckled Hisoka.

Both kids jaws drop, wide open. "What!" they both shouted in unison.

"You're dating that psycho?" yelled Killua.

"He-hey! I haven't reply him yet!" denied Illumi.

"But you will come right?" Gon said blankly.

Illumi sighed. "Just see tomorrow."

"Oh please, could you all retire for today?" sighed her. "I'm really tired, please..." Plead her.

They nodded and walk out toward the door.

"Thank you and it's nice seeing all of you again after all this year.." Illumi smile. They just widen their eyes. She immediately shut the door close as she sighed heavily. "Finally.."

**xxxxx**

"Hey, Hisoka, do you actually meant your words when you said that you're taking onee-san to date?" asked Killua sarcastically.

"Yes." Hisoka answered.

Killua coughed hardly.

"Killua... get your grip together..." Gon sighed as Killua coughed, regaining back his composure back.

"You do anything weird, I'll kill you." Killua glared at him.

"My, my, since when did you actually care for Illu?" smirk Hisoka evilly.

"It's none of your business!" snap Killua.

"Yes, yes, yes.." Hisoka rolled his eye.

"By the way, where and what time will you both meet?" asked Killua changing the topic.

"Himitsu~" winked Hisoka.

"Yuck!" Both boys shiver.

"We'll see you tomorrow, again!" Killua declare.

"Bye, Hisoka!" sang Gon as he waved his hand to Hisoka.

Hisoka waved back. "Bye!"

"Gon, tomorrow we need to look a closer look at both of them." Whispered Killua.

"Yes, and I really can't wait! It could be interesting!" whisper Gon back.

"I'll call Leorio and Kurapika." Declare Gon.

"For what?" Killua snapped.

Gon answered. "Easy, Killua, it's for back up and we'll tell them about _Ayuki Rei_.."

"As long as they can keep it a secret, that's fine with me." Killua answer back. "Especially that old man..." muttered Killua as Gon raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, then I'll call them." Gon stated as Killua nodded. Gon then dial their number and it was answered by them.

"Oh okay then, we'll go there immediately..." Gon said the last sentence before the call ended.

"What is it?" Killua raised his eyebrows.

"Our destination now is to go to Paparizzillia Pizza." Grinned Gon.

Killua nodded and begin to run.

"Wait for me, Killua!" chased Gon.

**xxxxx**

"Gon, Killua! Over here!" Kurapika exclaimed as he wave his hand. "Take a seat, please." He stated.

"Then, then…? What did you find out today?" Leorio ask impatiently.

"_Everthing_…" Gon and Killua smirk. Both Kurapika and Leorio give them a confuse look.

Killua and Gon then begin to tell both of them the truth with some protest from Leorio. Poor Leorio, a lot of time, his jaws hanging wide open, always.

"But please, keep it a secret." begged Killua.

Leorio and Kurapika shared a look, then nodded in unison.

"Well, is there anything interesting?" wondered Kurapika.

"Oh, I almost forgot, tomorrow, Hisoka will have a date with Illumi..." Laughed Gon.

Both of Leorio and Kurapika's jaws srop, hanging wide open. "EH!"

"Are you sure, Gon?" yelled Leorio.

"No kidding." Killua replied calmly. "At first, I can't believe it, but let's us check tomorrow." Stated Killua.

"Count us in!" declare Kurapika and Leorio at unison.

Killua nodded. "We gladly accept you in!"

"Then, where will we meet?" asked Leorio.

"In front at the Mistlestone Fountain." Answered Gon.

"At 8 o'clock." Continued Killua. The others nodded in agreement. "Now, dimiss..." They parted after Leorio pay the bills and return back to their houses. As usual, Killua and Gon still walking together.

"Killua!" yelled Illumi whom running towards both of them, breathing harshly.

"Onee-san!" Killua said, surprised.

Now, Illumi wore an ordinary plain yellow T-Shirt with a green jacket with white lines, a black jean, a white sneakers with her glasses on.

"Where..have you been all this time? I've been searching for you!" She scolded Killua.

"Eating with my friends..." shrugged Killua.

"Is that so..?" Illumi look at them suspiciously and just let it go. "Now, where are you going?" asked her.

"The mini mart, we need to buy something first." Lied Killua.

"Killua, I know you can lie better that this right?" sighed Illumi. "Just say that both of you live with your 2 other friend, right?" Illumi face palmed and both kids just nodded.

"Fine, from today on, both of you live at my apartment..." Illumi offered.

"For real? With Gon?" Asked Killua happily.

Illumi just nodded. "Now, call your two friend." She demand.

Killua nodded excitedly and immediately call Leorio.

"Leorio, Kurapika, from today on, I and gon will live with onee-san. No question and I'll explain tomorrow. Bye!" Killua ended the call without giving Leorio any chance to talk.

"How about all your stuffs?" asked Illumi.

"That's fine, we've always bring it with us and we have little stuffs too!" declared Gon.

"Come on! Let's go and don't waste any more time here…" Illumi said.

Both kids nodded and follow Illumi.

"By the way Yuki-san, where do you live?" Asked Gon.

"Good, you said _it_, and I live at the Eclairne Tower, floor 55, a penthouse." Illumi answered.

After some walk, they finally reach Eclairne Tower and directly use the lift to floor 55. As the lift door open, we directly could see that the whole place was her private property. Indeed, no more halls or any other room like the floor below, like a private penthouse. The living room was so large and have a lot of books shelf. From there, they can see the Town's view. The light was really dazzling.

Illumi smiled and asked, "How is it?"

"Perfect!" the two boys answered in unison.

"Okay, my room is there, in the right one, and you're across me, not too far." Explained Illumi as she point to their room. "

That's far!" They boys thought.

"You're bathroom was inside the room." She continued. "One more thing, don't touch anything and don't be too noisy when I'm asleep, got that?" warned her.

They just nodded repeatedly, sweating a bit.

"Now, take you bath and have your nap and please, for today, directly sleep, no pillow fight." Ordered her. They nodded again and immediately took their bath. While waiting for them, she made a tea.

After their done taking their baths, she call them.

"Have a drink first." She offered.

"What is it?" wondered Gon.

"A milk tea." Answered Killua. After they were done drinking, they just sleep immediately. Illumi kiss both their forehead softly.

"Goodnight..." muttered her and close the door slowly. She take a quick bath and finally is asleep as well.

* * *

**Me: Well I apologize deeply if this chapter is rather confusing..i'm so sorry!**

**Gon: that's fine, you can try again.. *smile***

**Me: Gon.. *hug Gon* I apogize again if Illumi is really OOC in this FF..**

**Killua: You apologize to much.. like an old lady..**

**Me: So what? And sorry to disappoint you but I'm still young!**

**Killua: I'm not disappoint neither I care about it! *stuck out his tongue***

**Akira: Kuro, this chapter is a little bit scary for me. Illu-nee (yeah, cause Illu is a 'she' here) is going on a date with Hisoka? ._.**

**Me: You always get creeped up in stuff like this.**

**Akira: Ugh, and you forget to CREDIT, AGAIN!**

**Me: Okay, thanks to for fixing this fanfic! Sheesh!**

**Illumi: Just ignore both of them please, and reviews, thank you and see you on chapter 4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Well, here is chapter 4, and I would like to say thank you to **_Selena Fallenheart _**whom review this FF! XD I Hope that you continue to support me~ *smile* and yes I know, Illumi is very OOC in this FF And acts like a motherly figure(?) to both kids.. hhe.. and I know Illu-nee sounds a bit weird, but I that's find because that's the only one that suited(?)~**

**Illumi: HxH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi..**

**Hisoka: Don't forget about the credits~**

**Me: One- yes I will not forget about it anymore! Two- get out of my sight you freakin' clown!**

**Hisoka: I have a name! It's H-I-S-O-K-A!**

**Me: I don't care and why should I! Btw, my FF is being checked by Akira, thank you..**

**Akira: Finally you credited me!**

**Leorio: Ignore both of them thank you and here we go..chapter 4!**

* * *

**Untold Secrets; Revealed**

**Chapter 4**

"Killua! Gon! It's morning already! Hurry up and wake up! You both Lazy Sleepy head!" shouted Illumi as she pull their blanket roughly.

"Ugh...is still morning.." yawned Killua as he rub his eyes.

"No it's not and it's already 7.30! Hurry up and take your bath!" demanded Illumi.

"I'm still sleepy.." said Killua in low voice.

"But we need to meet Leorio and Kurapika at 8 o'clock." Gon said.

Killua stood up. "Oh yeah!"

"See that? Hurry up and take you bath!" ordered Illumi.

They stomp off their bed and hurriedly take their bath. Illumi just sighed and walk to the kitchen, cooking pancakes for all of them. After they have done taking their baths, they walk to the dining table.

"Here you go, your pancakes and some nice hot milk." Illumi smiled to Killua and Gon.

"You cook this?" Wondered Killua as he and Gon take a seat.

She just rolled her eyes. "Who could have then?" face palmed her as she sits too.

"It looks yummy~" sang Gon.

"It looks like some kind of inedible food." Mumble Killua.

"Killua! That's so rude of you!" scolded Gon.

"I completely agree with you Gon, and try to eat it first before you talk." Snap her.

"Itadakimasu~" Grinned Gon. Then he quickly eat the pancakes.

"It was so yummy, Killua! Try it!" Gon smile childishly as he continue to eat the pancake.

"O-okay.." Shrugged Killua as he try his first bite. "It's true! It's really yummy! You're really a good cook, Nee-san!" Complimented Killua and quickly munch his pancake.

"Thank you." Illumi smile.

"Thank you for the food!" Both kids thanked her. "We're off!" exclaimed them at unison.

"Don't go home to late!" She exclaimed back.

Gon and Killu replied, "Yes!"

She sighed and took the dirty dishes and washed it. "Okay, that's enough.. Maybe I'll go now."

She decided and immediately changed her outfit. She wear a rose-pink T-shirt with a jean vest, a short jean until her hips, a white flat shoes decorated with a pink colored rose, a flat white hat, her black glasses and her hair was bound half and she didn't forget to bring her sling bag.

"I'm ready to go." She then walk toward the lift and press the 'LG button'. After she reach LG floor, she walk out the building and her next destination is to Eastern Wesville Park.

**xxxxx**

"Gon, Killua! You're late!" protested Leorio.

"Oh just shut the hell up, you old man, we were late for only 5 minute!" hissed Killua.

"Still the same! And I'm not and old man!" growled Leorio.

"Woa, stop right there both of you." Interrupt Kurapika separating both of them.

"We woke up late." Admit Gon. Leorio just sighed deeply.

"Now, let's go and stalk both of them." Killua and Leorio said in unison.

"But, where will we stalk them if we even didn't know where they'll meet." Sweat dropped Kurapika.

"You have a point there." Said both of them dumfounded.

Kurapika just face palm.

"How about if we look around the park first?" suggested Gon.

"Agree!" three of them reply.

"Ah! Look! There she is!" Pointed Gon. Killua hurriedly pull Gon behind a tree, followed by Leorio and Kurapika.

"Use _zetsu _now!" Ordered Killua and all of them nodded.

"Wow, she really is beautiful from a closer look.." Leorio grin mischievously. He got a big smack from Killua.

"Get rid of your perverted thoughts away from your freakin' mind especially that she's my sister!" growled Killua. Leorio gulped.

"Hey! Stop it both of you!" Interrupt Kurapika.

"Look some men is walking towards her!" Gon exclaimed.

"We need to save her!" Leorio exclaimed back.

A smile- no rather a smirk appear from Killua's lips. "It's unnecessary and don't forget, that she's a _Zoldyck_."

**xxxxx**

"Where the heck could that clown be?" Illumi thought. She's now was irritated waiting for Hisoka. She lean back to the statue behind her and sighed deeply.

Then some men approache her.

"Hello cutie~ alone huh, do you want to play with us~?" one of the men speak.

She snickered at disgust. "Go away." She hissed.

"Oh, that not a good language for a cutie like you to use~" smirk the other man and hold her chin which she slap it away.

"Don't touch as me as you like, you bitch." She hissed. The one who she called that was mad at her and try to punch her which she easily dodge it. The other men also tried to punch her and she dodge it again and give them a punch at their stomach using her elbow. She almost forgot there was one more person and he bring along a knife with him and he attack her with it but was luckily stop by Hisoka, by gripping hard on the attacker's arm.

"Hisoka!" she exclaimed. "You're late!"

"Who said that I'm late?" He smirk as his grip on the man's tighten. "I'm _on time_." Hisoka giggle evilly which Illumi just 'tsked' him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm..so sorry! Forgive us! Spare us..!" He begged. Hisoka' grip loosen and snickered at him.

"Don't ever show you're face ever again in front of us you'll regret that you were ever borned." Warned Hisoka. The men just gulped, his face becoming pale and a lot of sweat could be seen from his face.

"Ye-ye-yes!" He pick up his unconscious and hurriedly run from both of them.

Illumi just sighed and glare daggers at him.

"You're late." She growled.

"You've said it again and now it's the 2nd time." He giggled. Illumi just rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry and you must threat me as a payback." Smirked Illumi.

Hisoka then hold her hands. She blush at his action.

"Not resisting it?" chuckled Hisoka and Illumi directly released his hands and look the other way.

"U-urusai!" She stuttered. "By the way, where will you bring me?" Wondered Illumi as she raised her eyebrows.

"To the Kurona's Café." Replied Hisoka.

Then something popped out from Illumi mind. "Ah! That recently new shop that had just open near the train station right?" beam Illumi and Hisoka just widen in surprise at Illumi expression.

"That's right and you really know a lot, huh _Yuki_.." said Hisoka.

"Yes, I'm not and out-dated person like you, especially a café full of sweets." She grinned.

After sometime walking, they finally reach their and begin to take their sit. The 4 hunter's who's been stalking on them follow them inside and sit not far for them.

"Hey, Killua, it seems that even your sister have a sweets-teeth like you." Teased Leorio, whispering.

"Hey! I just recently find it out! So don't blame me!" Killua snap in a low voiced.

"We need to order something too." Said Kurapika and we all nodded and call the waiter.

"I want an apple pie with cream." ordered Gon.

"I want lemon meringue pie." Leorio said.

"An Apple and raisin deep pie for me." Said Kurapika.

"And 2 Gâteau au Chocolate for me~" Purred Killua and three other hunters sweat drop.

"Okay, Thank you for your order and please wait thank you." The waiter bow at them. After the waiter left Hisoka call the same waiter.

"What would you like to order?" Asked the waiter.

"One parfait please." Hisoka said.

"For me, I just want Chocolate Milkshake." Illumi said.

"Please wait for you order, thank you." He bowed and left.

"Hey, why did you order only Chocolate Milkshake even though there's a lot of delicious looking desserts here." Wondered Hisoka as he raised his eyebrows.

"It's up to me and why did you care anyway?" snap Illumi and Hisoka just rolled his some time of waiting, the waiter come back and give them their order. Illumi just drink his chocolate.

"Hey Yuki.." Hisoka called. Illumi turn to face him but he was feed by Hisoka's parfait. Illumi just blush and The 4 hunters just choked at the scene they have just seen.

"Hi-hisoka..?" Stutter Illumi, still shock.

"Delicious, right?" Smirked Hisoka and Illumi just nodded and smile brightly. (A/N: I can't imagine it. Akira : Ahahahaha XD) Hisoka's eyes then widen. Illumi then ask Hisoka to feed her and he agree to it. The same, the 4 Hunters was shaking until they can't eat their food.

"Hisoka.." Illumi suddenly interrupt him and give him her serious glance and nodded understanding what she means. They both then disappear in a flash of light.

The 4 hunters jaws drop.

"Where..did..they go?" stutter Loerio.

"Looking for us?" Smirk Hisoka as he put his hand in Leorio's shoulder. A dark aura come out from both Hisoka's and Illumi's body and they just gulped and sweat coming out from 4 of them.

"We're…in a deep trouble.." Gulped Killua.

"Yes, you're right, all of you are in a very deep and serious trouble.." stated Illumi darkly. "And because of that, you have a punishment.." Continued her.

* * *

**Me: Finish! Wow, Illumi is really OOC, huh, and sorry if this chapter is kinda of confusing..hahaha…**

**Kurapika: ugh…I'm afraid of the upcoming punishment..**

**Me: Who's fault do you think that you follow them…? **

**Killua: You're the one who writes it..**

**Me: Oh..yeah..**

**Killua + Kurapika: *face palm***

**Me: I'll said it one more time that this FF is checked by Akira..**

**Akira: *coming out from nowhere* Yup that's right! And good, that you don't forget about the credits..**

**Me: Hey! Since when you're here?**

**Akira: Don't know ._.**

**Me: *sweat drop***

**Akira: Don't forget to review! And please don't forget to critic this story so Kuro-Chan can be better! 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello! Sorry I was late updating it, because I was thinking about the ideas and have other works to be done, well…I just skip that and Killua! Disclaimer please.**

**Hisoka: *pops out from nowhere* Kuro doesn't own HunterxHunter, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi~**

**Me: Yup tha- Hey! Why are you doing the disclaimer? I asked for Killua!**

**Hisoka: Killua is busy eating his chocolate robot(?)**

**Me: goodness grief.. *face palm* Killua, next, claimer, Kurapika please.**

**Illumi: *pops out from nowhere* Kuro only owns her OC**

**Me: Hey! I said Kurapika! Not you, Illumi!**

**Kurapika: *shout from nowhere* I don't want to be disturb when I'm reading!**

**Illumi: see that? That's why..**

**Me: Ugh! Fine whatever! This story is checked by Akira!**

**Akira: Hello! Thank you for crediting me, and we must not waste our time, so let's us just start! XD**

**Untold Secrets; Revealed**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay then, first question, why did you stalk on us?" asked Illumi.

"You disturb our wonderful moments.." pout Hisoka.

"Hisoka!" growled Illumi and Hisoka just chuckle which make Illumi roll her eye.

"We-well..we just want to see ho-how you guys are doing with each other." Shrugged Killua.

Illumi then look at Killua. "Don't lie, Killu.." demand Illumi straightforwardly at him which Killua just gulped and sweat coming a lot from his body. Illumi just sighed.

"If you can't really explain that's fine, I completely understand it, by only looking at your eyes." Sighed Illumi and Killua just sighed in relief, his heart beat, beating so fast befor, now, it was a bit relaxed.

_**Even though she's already different from before, I still am afraid of her eye… **_thought Killua.

"Now, Let's decide the punishment." Declare Illumi.

"For you, Gon and Killua, as you live in my apartment, no watching TV, no pillow fight, no eating chocolate-robots, no coming home late and help me to the chores for 2 Weeks." Stated Illumi.

"If you both do it, I'll suspend it into 2 more weeks." Continue her.

Killua, surprise, just stand until his chair fell. "No chocolate robot for 2 weeks? Nee-chan! I can't!" protest Killua and Leorio just put the chair back to normal.

"And If y-you add 2 more weeks, It could be almost a month!" continue him.

Illumi just glare at him.

"Killua, no protest." Stated her darkly.

"You protest, I'll add 1 more month." Continue her. "Are we clear?"

Killua was shaking, his hear beat faster than before and more sweat come out. "Ye-yes.." mumble Killua and sit down. He just look below. No voice, no more words coming out from his mouth.

"Now, for Leorio and Kurapika, correct, no?" asked Illumi.

"Yes." Answer both boys at unison.

"Do anything hisoka ask you." Stated Illumi and a mischievous smirk was form in Hisoka's lips.

"Ye-yes.." Gulped both of them and sweat coming out from them.

"And the rule is still the same as before." Said Illumi.

Kurapika suddenly slowly raised his hands, meaning that he want to ask something.

"What is it?' wondere Illumi.

"What time will I and Leorio meet hisoka?" asked Kurapika. "And shouldn't both of you notice before?"

"The next day after tomorrow, at 9 o'clock in front of Ashigaki Station." Answer Hisoka, smirking and Kurapika just slyly nodded. Seeing all of them Hisoka just chuckle darkly at delight.

"Illumi, you're such a sadist but thank you, it's getting interesting from onwards…" Muttered Hisoka.

"To answer that, we already notice it from the start, but we just slip it off so that you will leave us alone and notice mistake. But, since you stalk us until here, we thought we could play with you so that you got into our punishment." Smirk Both Illumi and Hisoka.

"So that was an act?" The 3 hunter asked.

"Yes."

Kurapika just '-tsked'

"Gon, Killua, if you're gonna hang again with your 2 friend, then don't be late to go home. The latest is 6 o'clock." Remind Illumi

"Dismiss."

Illumi then stand up from her chair, and walk outside from the café, followed by Hisoka. Hisoka the walk as he give the money."Keep the change." Said Hisoka.

The three of them just stand up from their chair but Killua is still dumbfounded at what happen before.

"Oi, Killua." Said Kurapika as he gently shake Killua's shoulder.

No answer.

"Hoi! Killua! It's over, hoy!" said Leorio, shaking the other boys shoulder but his was a bit harsh.

Still no answer.

"Killua..come on now, it's over.." called out Gon softly and Killua raised his face, forcing a smile.

"O-okay.." reply him and stand up from his chair.

The 4 hunters just walk and Leorio give the cashier the money. "You too keep the change."

After paying, 4 of them just walk the opposite way from both Hisoka and Illumi. They just sighed in a bit relief after the uptight aura before.

"Killua, what happen to you before?" asked Kurapika, breaking the silence.

"I was just…Nee-san eyes, I hate it in that state.." mumble him, his body still shaking.

Gon just hug Killua in a friendly way, seeing his friend like that and Leorio ruffle his hair.

"Just forget it okay, Killua! Your sister will become normal again!" reassured Gon and Leorio at unison.

"Yup, maybe that she was so mad that we disturb her.." said Kurapika as he chuckle slightly.

"Thanks guys.." reply Killua as he grin.

"Btw, tomorrow, do you want to go to the amusement park?" asked Leorio grinning while he show us 4 tickets.

"Certainly!"

Then, they continue to their activity.

**xxxxx**

"Nee, Illu-chan~ I think you went overboard to your brother." Purr hisoka in her ear. His hot breath make Illumi shiver in the touch.

"Don't call me that, here." Hissed her while she glare at him.

"Yes I know it, and I'll do something to apologize to him." Sighed Illumi.

"Good~ and you need to lighten up a bit you know, how abaout if we went to the amusement park?" offered Hisoka.

"Luckily tomorrow, my job is there too so yeah, I can. But 1 can do it at 3 o'clock, is that fine?" said illumi

"Fine~" answer Hisoka.

Illumi then start to walk away from him, Hisoka followed her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Asked Hisoka and Illumi turn her head and look at him.

"Obviously, heading to my home, idiot." Reply illumi and walk again. "And don't follow me!"

Hisoka just chuckle slightly.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, princes~" purr him to himself and walk the other way around.

Illumi, after reaching the apartment lobby, she walk to lift and press floor 55. After reaching her penthouse, she walk to her bedroom and change her clothes and head to kitchen.

She take her apron, wearing it afterwards and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

She prepare the materials that she need and after everything is fully prepare, without she immediately cook the food. About 45 minutes had passed, she has finished the cooking the food. She then puts the food in the dining table and take a piece of paper and pen. She then writes something In the paper.

Now, she's waiting for both kids arrival.

**xxxxx**

"Oh crap!" curses Killua as he run. "It's 6 o'clock past 10 minutes!"

"Do you think Yuki-san will get mad at us?" asked Gon innocently as he run beside killua, heading to the Eclairne Tower.

"Think about the answer yourself!" snap Killua. "Well, duh, of course she's gonna be mad!" Continue him.

They run and finally reach the lobby. Hurriedly, they run to the lift and press the 55th floor. The lift just open and they walk inside shakingly.

One thing suprise them, no sign of the-gonna-be-mad-Illumi.

They slowly walk to kitchen and notice that illumi was sitting in the table, sleeping peacefully. Killua and Gon notice that there is 2 cakes and a letter.

Killua pick the letter slowly to not make her awake.

_**Dear Killua,**_

_**I'm so sorry about my actions to you and your friend. I realize that I really overdid it. You know the reason right? And could you forgive your un-perfect, un-caring sister?**_

_**As a give towards my action, eat the cake I've prepare for you and gon. And give the other cake to Leorio and Kurapika if you hang with them.**_

_**I'll always care about you no matter how you hate me and thank you, Killua…**_

_**Love,**_

_**Illumi**_

A bit and bit of tears drop from Killua's face, his hand which is holding the letter is shaking. His some of his tears drop in the letter.

Gon just put his hand in Killua's shoulder, grinning. Killua just erased his tears and reply it with a big smile on his face.

Killua look straightly at Gon's eyes and both kids nodded, having some kind of plan.

They eat the cake before they head to sleep. Killua, not forgetting, pick one of the blanket from Illumi's room and wear it on Illumi.

Gon and Killua then brush their teeth before heading to bed.

Gon, head to sleep already while killua is still in the study table, thinking over and over to reply Illumi's letter.

_**Should I say it directly or I reply it with a letter..? **_asked to himself.

In frustration, he finally decide to reply it tomorrow, directly and head to sleep.

**Me: nyaaaaah!~ Done~**

**Killua: It took you long **

**Me: Zip it!**

_**To: **__Shinpi-Tekina Ningyo__**: Well, thank you, please support me onwards, nee? And please, just Kuro only ^^**_

_**To: **__**: I would love to give you the lyrics but unfortunately I've lost it, my deepest apologizes.. *bow***_

**And would like to say thank you to my beta reader, Akira to check my story and revise the lyrics..**

**Akira: Good you remember it!**

**Me: yes and I don't want my acc to be hack by you, again**

**Akira: *hack it***

**Me: Hey! Dammit, Don't hack it! Ugh! Btw, see you later at the next chapter, bye!**

**Kurapika + Gon: Don't forget to Reviews~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Yo! We meet again! XD ****sigh**** I finally have the time to update my FF again, hahahaha! I will not talk anymore, so let's us get started! **

**Gon: Kuro as always doesn't own HunterxHunter! It will always belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!**

**Killua: Kuro only own her OC!**

**Akira: And I'm beta-d her fics! =A= - always wanted to get credited**

**Me: -_-" uh.. well, start! XD**

* * *

**Untold Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 6**

"Killua! Gon! Wake up!" shouted Illumi, barging inside those kids room. Both kids are still sleeping peacefully, leg kicking each other. Illumi just giggle seeing this but erase her thoughts and hurriedly pull their blankets away. Still, no sign of movement showing, that they are awake. A nice idea popped inside her head.

"If you don't hurry up and wake up, I'll eat the chocolate cakes for myself." Purred her and walk outside their room.

Suddenly, Killua woke up upon hearing the word _chocolate __cake_. He then shaked Gon a lot of times so that he can be awake. After Gon is awake, both kids run to the dining table.

"Nee-san!" exclaimed Killua.

"Nani?~" asked her innocently.

"Cake..where..is..it.." breath Killua.

"Right in front of you." Reply her, smiling a bit to him.

Both kids then look at the table. It's true, she didn't surprise both of them, but she succesfully deceive both of them.

"Nee-san, you lied to us.." Pouted Killua slightly as he took the seat beside Gon.

"Who's fault do you think is it?" challenge Illumi, smirking.

Killua knew he just couldn't win against his sister in any debate and just sighed in defeat. "Yes, yes.. it's my fault.."

Illumi smile and look at her watch. "Ah, boys I have my job now so I must go first." Rushed Illumi as she walks toward the lift.

"Wait Nee-san! Who is going to wash the dishes after we finish eating it!?" Uttered Killua.

"Who? You ask? It's gonna be both of you, don't say that you forget about your punishment, okay? And after you wash the dishes, don't forget to tidy up your bedroom and clean the house. Then you can go play with Leorio and Kurapika." replied Illumi with an evil smile, or should we say a smirk.

"Don't break the things here and I leave the rest to you… bye!" She then close the lift door without hearing what the kids said next.

"It seems that she didn't her what we said next, no?" Utter Killua with Gon nodded at his statement.

"We better hurry Killua, so we could go the the amusement park earlier!" Sang Gon cheerfully.

"Yup!" Killua nodded.

* * *

"It seem that today was a bit more crowded than before." Mutter her as she look around her surroundings. She eventually realized that a lot of men was staring at her in lust and whispering to his friend while looking at her. She snickered in disgust cause she really, really hate when men was looking at her like then.

"I've got no choice then.." Mumbled her as she sighed and take he phone out. She flip he phone and dial someone's number.

"Hisoka, could you come to the Esterword Station, now?"

"_Wow, is that you Illu-chan? How rare that you call me."_

"I told you not to call me that! Ugh! How many times have I said it?! And answer my question."

"_Okay, I'll do anything for you, Hime~ and wait for me for about 20 minutes"_

Then, the phone went off without Illumi saying another word. She blush as Hisoka said the last word.

"_**Dammit you Hisoka! Making me like this!" **_Thought her. _**"But… I'm a bit grateful to you.." **_As a smile appear in her face thinking that.

* * *

"Finally.. we… have finished.. it.." Breathed Killua and throw his tired body to soft sofa, breathing heavily.

"What's so tired about it Killua? It's so fun!" Sang Gon.

"Wait, what?! Fun you said?! What the heck happen to your brain?! It's no hell way that it is fun! It's making me stress!" Declined Killua with a tired tone. "And why are you not tired anyway?"

"I'm used to it cause Mito-san usually make me do it! So, I'm quite use to it." Replied Gon cheerily.

"Come on Killua, we must meet with Kurapika and Leorio at the amusement park~" Plead Gon as he shake Killua's tired body.

Upon hearing those words, Killua jolted awake. "Okay, okay! I'm awake! And shouldn't we suppose to meet them later?"

"Ah! I forgot to mention that Leorio wants to watch another of Yuki-san's concert and that's why he come earlier." Mention Gon.

"No wonder she's in a hurry… Okay then! Let us come there too! I, myself want to see another concert of her's again." Said Killua as he stuck his tongue a bit in a childish way.

"Okay!"

They both changed their dirty clothes into a new one and head to the lift.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

Right, Hisoka was on time, which was a bit surprising. "Hisoka, you're late."

"What? I'm not late.. I've told you to wait for 20 minutes, right?" denied Hisoka.

"I'm late for my job you idiot." Scowled Illumi. Hisoka just giggled.

"By the way, why is your clothes today is not quite revealing?" Hisoka raised his eyebrows.

Illumi punch his face using her sling bag. "Is this not quite revealing enough for you?! Pervert!" Hissed her.

"Oww… It hurts Illu-"

Illumi then punch and hit him until he was facing the ground and step on him. Kicking him for times. "I told you not to call me that! And should I care? NO!" Growled her. A lot of people were watching the scene in surprise. Illumi didn't bother about the commotion instead she was happy to embarrass Hisoka in public. What a little devil we have here, no?

Illumi was walking to the inside of the station.

"Ah wait, Yuki!" Cried Hisoka, running following after her.

* * *

Both Hisoka and Illumi finally arrive at amusement park. As you know, Illumi is walking to the back entrance as she was having a performance here. But, Hisoka was stop by one of the security guard of entering there.

"Sorry sir, we can't let you pass." Stated the Guards.

"He's with me." Uttered Illumi.

"Yuki-san, we completely knew that but still we can't let you do that." Reply him.

"So? What should I do so that he can pass?" question her a bit challenging with her eyebrows raised.

"This.." The man take out a backstage pass and handed them over Hisoka. "Don't lose it or you will be charged for a lot of money."

"I will not lose it of course.." Hisoka accept the card and put it around his neck.

"Come on, Hisoka we have waste our time more than enough." Sighed Illumi as she was walking inside. Hisoka just nodded and follow her.

* * *

"Yuki! You're late! Very late!" scolded Rikka, her manager.

"I'm really sorry, Rikka-san.." Apologize Illumi, bowing a bit.

"And who the hell is that man?!" Shout her, pointing one of her finger to Hisoka.

"He is my… _friend_." Shrugged Illumi as she sweat drop a bit.

"O-Ok.. then.."

Suddenly, one of the worker bang the door, breathing and sweating a lot. "Ri-rikka-san… Alynne Yamamoto our guitarist… she.. hurt her hand in helping me.. I'm so sorry!" apologize him, bowing for times.

"What?! What am I suppose to do?!" Exclaimed Rikka in utter surprise of shock. Now she's panic, how do we gonna start the concert without the guitarist?!

Alynne Yamamoto, then appear behind the man who was still bowing to her and pat his shoulder, meaning to stop apologizing and that's it is not his fault cause she wants to help.

"Please don't panic, Rikka-san, and please don't blame him, I want to help him, that's all." Reassure Alynne smiling innocently.

"I just can't stop from panicking! Then? Who's gonna replace you then?! You're hand are badly injured! You can't move those to play the guitar! It could make it worse!" Shout her.

Still, Alynne just smiled at her. "He.." She point to Hisoka. "…Could replace me.." utter her.

Both Illumi's and Hisoka's eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT!?"

A lot of sweat came out from Illumi's body and her face was becoming blue, a bit. That's the word that she didn't want to hear. _Hisoka replacing Alynne to play the guitar. _The concert will be unsuccessful and his playing will make the earth go shake. She can't imagine that especially now, she gonna she it with her own eyes.

"But..but.. he can't play the guitar!" stutter Illumi.

"Who said that I can't play it?" Interrupt Hisoka as he smirk.

"You- what?!"

"Show me your skills please, Hisoka-_kun_." Declare Rikka seriously. Good, she has calmed herself and be the strict Rikka Clenth again.

"Gladly, and gimme the record of her songs that she gonna perform today."

"Here.." She lent the record of Illumi's song to hisoka and he accept it. He hears the music for some minutes. Alynne walk to him and lent him her guitar so that he can play the music.

He tried to play the song. In surprise, the result was fantastic. It was the exact same as the one Alynne play. Illumi was really shock. She even didn't have the slightest idea that Hisoka have a hidden talent.

"Okay stop, I get it, you can exchange Alynne." Stated Rikka, sighing in relief.

"You're a good guitarist!" Sang both Alynne and Illumi at unison.

"Thank you." Reply Hisoka, still smirking.

"I didn't know that you could play the guitar well." Smirk Illumi.

"You never ask." Giggled Hisoka.

"Why should I?" snap Illumi a bit. But before Hisoka could reply another worker called Illumi.

"I'm coming! Wait for a moment!" Answer Illumi.

"I must changed my clothes first, I will be seeing you then, bye." Uttered Illumi, leaving Hisoka away.

"Hisoka, you too must change your clothing." Said Rikka, follow Alynne and she will be showing your way to the dressing room. Hisoka just nodded.

"This way please.." Alynne lead Hisoka the way to the dressing room with her in front of Hisoka.

* * *

"Leorio! Kurapika!" Sang Gon as he walk towards them while he wave his hand.

"Gon! Killua! How long are you gonna make us wait for you, huh?!" Hissed Leorio.

"You tell us suddenly, how suppose did we know, baka o-san." Reply Killua, sticking his tongue out which irritate Leorio a lot.

"You brat.. " scowled Leorio. They both wanted to argue which Kurapika usually interrupt them as always.

"Both of you stop fighting could you?! Grow up a bit will you?!" growled Kurapika. "We have waste much of our time and you want to waste it more, huh, Leorio!?"

Both Killua and Leorio stop their argument. "So-so-sorry.." stutter them at unison. Gon just sweat drop.

"Guys, come on, don't just stand there and let us enter the park now.." invite Gon so that they could follow him.

"The show gonna start in a couple minutes, so let us hurry.." Continue Kurapika.

Without further delay anymore, Leorio give the guards the ticket so that he can check them. Arrive at inside of the park, all of them walk straightly to the stage which was now were packed by a full of people surrounding it.

"So many people here, OMG, I think I can't breathed in here!" complained Killua.

"So..full.. I can't move.. my..body! Furthermore, I hardly can breath, staying in here!" Protest Kurapika.

While both Leorio and Gon were in an excited mood, didn't care about the surroundings anymore.

* * *

"Are you all ready?!" Ask the other worker there, ready at his set position.

"All set up, okay! We're ready!" Answer Illumi.

"Wow. Fantastic. Baby." Mumbled Hisoka.

"Who's the fantastic baby?" scowled Illumi, slightly annoyed.

"Me, myself." Answer him.

"Ugh." Illumi rolled her eyes.

"Okay, be ready, on set.. start!"

* * *

A smoke filled the large, wide stage. Cheering of people was now could be heard. Shouting, clapping, whistling all of them was perfectly heard. How happy she was.

Drums and keyboard was played as the intro, followed by Illumi's singing voice.

At first, it was a slow motion of music played. But then… the drum beats and the singing were a bit faster then stop. Guitar was heard playing alone. The drummer hit the crash and the smoke was gone and flash of lights was appearing. Revealing two figures.

One was holding a microphone and looking below but the hand was poiting above. It was obviously Ayuki Rei. She was wearing a white shirt with a collar along with a short-sleeve black-colored blouse, a red loose tie, a red-dark blue checkered short pants until her hips, with a long black socks and a dark brown boots.

She was leaning in the other figure back's. A male to be exact. The male has red hair. He wears a black-colored shirt with collar, a white blouse, a light blue loose tie and normal jeans, holding a red electric guitar.

4 of them finally realize something awkward and familiar about the male figure.

He is..

"HISOKA?!"

* * *

**Me: finish! XDD Wow! I finish this at 1:20 a.m XDD Well whatever, I hope this chapter isn't confusing but please, critics and reviews are well appreciated so that I will be much better in the future , thank you!**

**Illumi: What should we say again? You have taken all the speech, hoi =w="**

**Leorio: I agree with you, Ill- *****throw to the sky by illumi***

**Illumi: I told you not to say that name again!**

**Kurapika: Well, I'm saying this in place of Kuro *fake ****cough***** Sorry for those K-popers, I use one of the lyrics from Big Bang from the song **_**Fantastic Baby**_**! I apologize the fullest!**

**Hisoka: Always remember to reviews~ bye~ *****wink*******

******Me: Yuck! Hisoka! Stop it! You're making me darn freezin'!**

**Akira : Father Hiso is funny when he winks! XD**

**Hisoka : What? Father Hiso?**

**Me: Ignore Akira calling you father, Hisoka =_= And see you later on the next chapter~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yahoo~ Kuro here XD and *****looks the calendar***** GYAAAA! It's been a long time since I update! HUWAAAA! TwT **

**Illumi: You're lazy -_-**

**Me: *shock* Illu-chan! I'm not lazy! -3- I am busy!**

**Killua: Liar –-" **

**Gon: You make another fic no? *Stuck out tongue childishly* **

**Me: GON! EVEN YOU?! TwT And it's half correct okay?! And hurry up I want to start!**

**Kurapika: *suddenly throws something to Kuro* **

**Me: Ouch! That hurt! Kurapika! And I'm gonna start you know?! *****rub her head***** Ugh, what is this btw? *****open***** Oh,, the reviews letters! I've got to reply this one! XD**

**To: **_**Nespadana**_**-san yup, I know my English isn't good and I've been practicing so that I could improve more and my main language is not English. And.. I think it's my nature to write OOC-ness and have been practicing to not write it so….**

**Hisoka: Hunter x Hunter is own by Yoshihiro Togashi and Kuro only own her OC~ **

**Me: Chapter 7 start!~**

**Untold Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 7**

All the 4 hunters just froze seeing the person in front of their eyes. Killua, Gon and Leorio's jaws drop.

"What.. the hell did.. I see.." Stutter Killua.

"WHY IS HISOKA BESIDE HER?!" Yelled Leorio pointing to hisoka.

Kurapika grab leorio's hand which point to Hisoka while Killua covered Leorio's mouth. "SHUT THE HELL UP! BAKA!" Warned both boys.

"Gomenasai.. minna.." Stammered Leorio as he rubbed the back of his hair. They return their gaze back at the stage again.

The beautiful angel-like voice, the well-played guitar, the various rhythm from the drum and the professional played bass, mix those up and it becomes an extravagant music! No wonder people likes and admire Ayuki Rei.

But which surprise them is Hisoka. How can he played the guitar very good and since when can he play a guitar!

"Oh.. my.. this is unbelievable.. it so.. damn good!" Exclaimed Leorio excitedly., grinning widely.

"But-but..do we really knew that damn clown could play the guitar so well!" Exploded Killua and the rest of him shake their head.

"Discuss it after this, please!" Pleaded Gon who stare at them with a pout in his face. Wow, we even didn't even predict that this kind of things could make him excited and curious.

Since we can't stand his puppy eyes, we just sighed heavily and agreed with him.

"Yatta!" Cheer him happily.

We just facepalm and turn back our glance to the stage.

After Illumi has finished about 3-4 songs, she raised her microphone in front of her lips and slowly open her mouth to speak, "This is the last song that I will brought to you today and this song is compose by me, myself.. so please, enjoy it.."

More clapping hands and shouting are heard.

After Illumi said those words, a well-played violin was heard accompanied by the keyboardist whom press some keys skillfully. The figure whom played the violin appear from below towards the stage. The figure have a deep red hair tied up into a ponytail and was wearing a red elegant dress.

"Please welcome, Yuzuna Hiragawa!" Greet Illumi as she welcome her with her wide hand align to her.

Some guys whistle seeing Yuzuna, including Leorio. She slowly opened her eyes and smile at the spectators, revealing such a beautiful gold-colored eyes. Closing again her eyes afterwards.

Killua and Kurapika just facepalm seeing Leorio's respond towards her.

Illumi then lowered down her head while her left hand pointing above her head.

Shortly, the guitarist and the bassist joined them by playing at the same time, same note as light as they could.

Soon, the drummer hit the crash and played a 16-note in the hit-hat with him kicking the bass drum softly.

"_Watashi ga iitai kotoba o iu koto ga dekinai.. Watashi wa anata ni watashi no hont__ō__ no kimochi o shimeshitai to omoimasu Shikashi... __Ā__…" _Begin Illumi.

Then, the drummer started to play some variation- hitting all the instruments- as soft as he can- joined by the Guitarist and the bassist.

The music was heart comforting, As if she was saying words that she can't but was showed using songs. Spectators begin to wave their hands from right to left.

"_Watashi ga umareta tōsho kara Watashi wa seigyo sa reta ningyō no yōdatta Shikashi, anata wa konoyo ni umarete kita Watashi no sekai o akaruku Sukoshizutsu Watashi wa anata ga watashi o nikumu koto o shitte iru Anata wa watashi no koto o kowagatte iru Ga, saigo ni, watashi wa itsumo anata o aisurudeshou Tatoe nani ga arou to.. Gomen!" _Sang her as she put her right hand in her chest.

"_Forever Alone! Watashi wa futatabi anata ni sore o okonau koto wa kesshite naidarou! Watashi wa itsumo anata no soba ni iru yo Anata wa kanashī tsukuru koto wa arimasen Anata dake o tsukuru koto wa arimasen... Ā, gomen'nasai! Yō shōsho wa anata o kizutsukeru tame ni okonawa aibu! Watashi wa futatabi sore o okonau koto wa kesshite naidarou yakusoku Sō shite kudasai.. Rikai.. Anata ga watashi o kirai nimokakawarazu.. Watashi wa itsumo yo... Anata o aishiteimasu.. Ā!" _Continue her as she moved her hands, waving from right to left.

The drummer hits again the crash and the song becomes slower. The guitarist and bassist then played softer than before as well as the keyboardist. While Yuzuna just continue to play but lower down the tempo a bit.

"_Forever.. Forever alone!__Iya, son'na nomou! Watashi wa anata ga kore yori mō kurushimu to~umītakunai Kōi de watashi ga yatta Sumimasen.. Ā…" _Ended Illumi with her wide hands adjust to… Killua?- smiling to him.

Killua just eyed her with surprise and confusion shown in his face. His body just stood there, frozen. _"Nee-san.. don't tell me that.." _

The spectators just shout and clap their hands a lot louder than before.

"AYUKI-CHAN!" Scream the boy fan-girling-mode; which annoyed Hisoka in the inside.

Illumi reply them with a smile on her face and wave her hands at them.

Afterwards, Illumi, followed by the others just bow and smoke appear, meaning telling them to return to the backstage.

Soon after, the spectators then begin to leave the concert area.

"Oi, Killua, it's over. Oi." Called out Leorio shaking Killua's shoulder.

"Ah.. ugh, yes, what?" Asked Killua who was just recovered from his daydreaming.

"It's over, Killua.. and.. Are you okay?" Wondered Gon.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Perfect. Ahahaha.." Lied Killua.

"_Something is fishy here.." _Thought Kurapika as he rub his chin.

"O-okay…?" Shrugged Leorio with sarcasm shown in his voice.

"Nee, could we play now? I can't wait any longer!" Grin Gon, full of excitement- interrupting three of his friend- and three of his friends just nodded in agreement.

* * *

As all the band members return from the stage to the backstage, they were all greeted with applauses.

"Omedeto! The concert was a great success again!" Exclaimed Rikka with a smile in her lips.

Illumi just replied it with a smile.

Alynne and some others crew give the members who just return a small towel and cold drinks. "Good job as always!" Cheer her with a big grin as she hold Illumi's hand and turn her gaze to hisoka.

"Especially you, Hisoka-kun! Such an extravagant performance!" Praised Alynne. As she released her grip from Illumi's hand and clapped softly. "It would take me some weeks to master the skill that you showed us before! You really have a talent there!"

Hisoka just smirked. "Why yes, thank you."

Seeing that, makes Illumi rolled her eyes. Rikka slowly walks to Hisoka.

"Hisoka-kun, thank you from the deepest of my heart to replace Alynne. I was in deep panic before since it was a sudden accident but you voluntarily replace her.. You have my gratitude and.. Sorry for earlier..." Said her softly as she bow.

"Rikkka-san! No needs for the bow!" Uttered Illumi. Rikka just did what was said.

"Your very welcome.." Replied Hisoka, still with his smirking face.

"And, as a reward, you can play here in the amusement park." Stated Rikka softly, giving Hisoka the tickets as well as too Illumi. What a coincidence, they haven't bought the ticket and was about to- and was given as reward of their great job.

"Thank you.." Thanked Illumi softly and Rikka just nodded.

Illumi and Hisoka, immediately head to the dressing room to change to their casual clothes again.

After a minute of waiting, they return. Illumi wears a soft pink-colored jacket with a hoodie, wearing it- a yellow colored shirt, a short jeans until her hips, a pink-blue cap, a white colored glasses, a high thigh white-pink stripes socks and white plain converse shoes.

While Hisoka wear a plain T-shirt with a black jean and a black glasses.

"Okay, we're going out first then, jaa!" Exclaimed Illumi as she ran a bit to the exit of the backdoor.

"Have fun!" Sang both Rikka and Alynne as they wave their hands to both of them.

"They're gonna be a good couple no?" Giggled Alynne.

Rikka nod in agreement and speak, "Yes, I agree but.. I don't want it to be expose to the public and a rumor were the result.. I'm afraid to her.."

"Yes.. You're right." Shrugged Alynne, nodding.

Hisoka return his backstage access pass to the security guard and said, "Thank you sir! Have a nice day!"

Hisoka reply it with his hands above his head, waving at him without looking to him since he run following Illumi, inside the park.

* * *

"Huwaaa…! That was such a fun ride!" Exclaimed Gon, satisfied after riding some extreme ride. "Don't you agree? Minna?"

"Absolutely agree, Gon." Responded both Kurapika and Killua at unison.

"Not.. for me.." Mumbled Leorio as he covered his mouth with his hand as his body was bending down in tiredness and sickness.

"You're too weak, _Rioleo_." Mocked Killua and Kurapika, smirking.

"It's LEORIO!" Exploded Leorio. "And, just shu-"

Something stops leorio from talking and run to the nearest tree to vomits. And put his tired body in the near bench. Three of his friend just sweat drop at the scene they saw and sit close to him.

"Leorio.. I think you need to rest for a while.." Advice Kurapika.

"Yup. He's totally right! Leorio!" Approved Gon, grinning.

"I'll buy some water for you, Leorio and.. other drinks and snack for us." Suggested Killua then run from the bench whom didn't give a chance for both Kurapika and Gon to talk.

"_What's wrong with Killua today… he is.. Oddly being nice today.." _Thought Kurapika and Gon dumfounded at what has Killua said and do earlier.

* * *

**Killua's POV**

I sighed deeply after buying the stuffs I need. I slowly walk heading back where I was before.

I lowered down my head a bit- the last song still was bind inside his head. But suddenly I bumped on someone.

"I'm.. I'm sorry!" Stammered me nervously.

"That's fine.." Replied the familiar voice- a sly smile was formed in the figure's lips.

"_Wait.. this voice sounds familiar!" _I exclaimed at my thought.

Before I could said a sentence, another familiar figure walk besides her and it's Hisoka.

"Hi, Killu.." Softly Illumi greet.

"Nee-san..?" I blinked.

"Killua.. did you listen the last song?" Asked Her softly and a sly nod was a reply.

"Nee-san.. don't tell me.. that the last song.. was.. dedicated to me?" I Shrugged As I asked that question. Illumi just softly nod.

I froze. My body won't move a bit. My body shake for a bit. I gritted my teeth and I lowered down my head, bangs covering my eyes.

"Nee-san… I'm sorry.. that before I hate you and scared of you…" Whispered him. "But I actually.. love you too.. and yes.. I forgive you.."

Illumi just stand still without moving a bit of her body. Hisoka just stared at Illumi, waiting for her reply.

"And.. your last song, it was.. marvelous.." I continued still lowering my head.

Still no respond was heard from my sister instead that she was… hugging me?

"Nee-san I…"

"Killua… stop. No more words please.. I completely understand.. thank you.." Plead Illumi softly.

I respond to her hugged by hugging her back lightly.

"Thank.. you.. nee-san.." I Whispered in her ears and nodded is the answer from her as she released the hug.

She then begin to walk away the opposite of me, joined by hisoka while I was still froze there. But I was relieved that my stress about this has ended.

After some seconds of daydreaming, I start to walk my foot to where my friend was.

* * *

"Hoy! Killua! What was taking you so long?!" Protested a healthy Leorio who has just recovered from his sickness.

"Ah… so you have recovered, no, _Rioleo_." Stated Killua, ignoring his question. Leorio just muttered curses under his breath.

"And I actually agree with Leorio for the first time, what really happened to you earlier?" Questioned a suspicious Kurapika with his eyebrows arching upwards.

"You seem.. to be a lot happier? Than before…" Agreed Gon, still shrugging.

"Well, nothing actually happen though.." Answered Killua, didn't want to discuss something that happened earlier.

"So? Could we just continue to play ride?' offered Killua, changing the topic.

"Well, err, okay!" Three of his friends stuttered but nodded anyways.

Shortly, they begin to play again in another fun, interesting and extreme ride.

* * *

"Illumi, are you fine?" Wondered Hisoka, a worried tone could be heard from his way of speaking.

But before Illumi could answer the question, they twitched. Feeling a strong presence that was watching them from afar.

"Nee, Hisoka, could you feel that?" Asked Illumi seriously who was looking straight at him.

"Of course, it was so strong.." Smirk Hisoka.

"We shouldn't let our guard down." Reminded him.

"That's an of course, duh." Said her boredly and start to walk a bit more.

* * *

"Tch. They notice me no? They're a lot better that expected." Smirk a feminine figure from behind the tree trunk.

"I must not underestimate both of them." Warned the figure to herself.

"Then.. I have no choice than to separate both of them.." Smiled her Evilly at her good, evil idea.

* * *

"Hisoka, could you wait for a while?" Request Illumi.

"Why?"

"I need to go to the restroom." Answered Illumi, sweat dropping. "And you're asking me as if you're not letting me going there."

"Are you an idiot? You think I'm that heartlessly? To let you pee on your pants?" snapped back Hisoka straightly.

Then… SLAP!

Illumi slapped hisoka in his face using her sling bag. "You're the idiot one here." talked back illumi and walks to the restroom.

"_**Now! It's the time!" said the before evil girl to herself.**_

Hisoka twitched again and smirk delightfully. "Now please come out. I know you're there, no need to hide anymore, since you're stalking us from the beginning no?" Said Hisoka with a mocking tone in his voice and look towards the tree behind him as the figure step outside fro her hiding place.

The figure just smirk- revealing an aqua-turquoise hair colored girl with an chocolate eyes. Her hair was a perfect straight with some of it was braided. Wearing a light-brown long coat, a white sleeveless shirt, a mini pink-white pleated skirts and a white high-heels-sandals-like.

"So you realize it from the start, right?" questioned the figure again.

"Yes, of course."

"Then, what is your pu-"

Hisoka was cut off when the figure pressed her lips in his. She tasted his taste. Her taste mixing with his own. _She stole his first kisss-_ which he actually wanted Illumi to be his first- though, it's impossible now. _Because she has taken it._

His eyes widen widely, in shock. He can't move his body.

But suddenly.. He saw _her_. He saw Illumi whom just returned from the restroom.

Then, There was a long pause between them.

**TBC**

**Me: Finally done! So happy ~! \T^T/ Next is that I'm gonna continue with Hunter's Love and my others project! Btw, this is chapter is definitely OOC! Cause that's.. my ability?**

**And the lyrics for this chapter is available on the upcoming chapter~  
**

**And link for the concerts outfit at the park as well as the concert idea inspiration is from this pic file:/Volumes/HP%20v245L/Hunter. .600.  
**

**If it can be opened then... search in Zerochan  
**

**And.. don't forget to reviews! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Huwaaa! Sorry for the late update! (_ _") I am quite busy in the real life + I need to re-arrange the storyline for this chapter and actually.. i'm slacking off *awkward smile* SORRY! I APOLOGIZE! *Bow* .. so yeah.. just, sorry guys.. and just enjoy!**

**Killua: You're lazy -_-**

**Me: U-urusai! =A= and hey! I already said it! No need to repeat it.. mou  
**

**Killua: Khu… khu.. *smirk* ****_Gotcha.._**

**Me: Hmph…! *Face other way* =3=just hurry up and start it! (=3=)  
**

**Gon: Hunter x hunter is own by yoshihiro togashi!**

**Leorio: OC Own by Kuro of course**

**WARNING! BIG OOC-ness ahead, grammars and vocabulary errors!**

**NOTE: I really really have a bad English so please don't mind them and I assured you could understand it…**

**Untold Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 8**

Illumi just froze there without moving an inch. Illumi wants to say something. A word, but the words just won't come out from her mouth! Her mouth.. is trembling. Hisoka catch a glance of her and he quickly push the girl, making her unbalance. Licking her entire lips with a smirk shown in her face.

"Jaa Nee.. You're delicious~" Purred the girl as steadied her position. She start to walk away from both of them leaving both Hisoka and Illumi. Then, she disappeared.

"I-I-Illumi…! Thi-this.. isn't what you think!" Stuttered Hisoka but it seems Illumi ignore him by lowering down her head. Gripping her clothes tight. It just hurt! Her heart hurt! Her heartbeat.. it just can't stop beating so fast that i can popped out any second! Illumi want to shout out! Wanting to kick, punch that whore! Hurting that damn girl who stole Hisoka's first.. kiss?

_"Why..?"_ She thought. "_Why does it hurt so much.. Hisoka?"_

She finally slowly raised her head, looking to him. "So.. that is.."

Tears slowly pour out from her eyes. Hisoka just widen his eyes as he saw those tears. He was just so surprised to see those tears and he knew that it was her first time doing so. Even though she was trained to be an assassin, she has never cried. He also realized that this pained her more than the assassination test.

She quickly turned her body around, running away from him.

"Illumi..!" Shout Hisoka as he chased after her.

"Don't chase after me! I don't want to see your face anymore! Go away!" Yelled Back Illumi. Illumi didn't want to said that but her heart.. just declined so. It just hurt her so much so that those harsh words came!

Hisoka was surprise by her statement. Clenching his fist really hard. "I don't care what you said but I need to apologize first!" Hisoka stated.

"I don't need one! Yo-you.. have hurt me.. even though I really trusted you!" Illumi replied.

Finally, Hisoka caught up to her and grab her hand, stopping her. ".. That's why, please.."

Illumi stop but didn't comply. She opened her mouth and speak, "If.. you really like me then.. let me go.. I begged you.." She stared right to Hisoka in the eye. With a sad eyes and sorrowful smile.. Hisoka once again just widen his eyes. It was beautiful yet at the same time it leave a large gap in his heart. He really want to see that again- no, he _will_ not let Illumi make the same expression again.

For that reason, like it or not, it may appears that Hisoka need to agree to her decision. Just this once... because Illumi said that sentence. _"Damn.."_

Hisoka, slowly yet gently release his gripping. She shortly run away from him. Her gap between him is just getting further and further. "Damn... i failed. Damn!" He muttered to himself. "I'm the worst.."

* * *

Killua, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika have finished riding the last ride and that is the ferris wheel. They were so relax and had so much fun! The scenery was just so extravagant. They really want to ride that ferris wheel next time.

"Ah~ Today was so fun!~" Cheered Gon with a wide grin to his three friends.

"It certainly is.. and it would be good if we could hang out again!" Agrees Kurapika happily.

"Ah~ I'm really satisfied..." Yawn Leorio and stretched his hands upwards.

Cat ears and cat tail popped out suddenly from Killua. Smirking mischievously while poking him. "You sound like an old man~ Oh! I forgot, your are _an _old man~" Teased him.

Vein popped out from Leorio's head and gritted his teeth. "Na-nani?!" Barked him and glomp Killua, ruffling his hair to make it messy. "I told you i'm still 17! Dammit!"

Killua, Gon and Kurapika are laughing while leorio is still ruffling Killua's hair. Then, a figure hit Leorio's back. Making all of them turned their head facing the figure. The figure didn't say anything and quickly stand up and run from them. All pf them share a confuse look but Loerio... was a bit irritated.

"Damn, that girl didn't say sorry or sort of. What the hell was that? Didn't she learn any attitude to say sorry for hitting someone?" Cursed Leorio from under his breath.

"...That was- I think..- No, it was... Illumi." Killua mumbled.

Three of his friend's head perk up with the sudden name coming out from his mouth. "Ki-Kilua.. repeat what you say? I think my ears was having a mistake.." doubted Leorio.

"I said, that girl who hit you earlier, was probably Illumi.." Killua repeated with agitated voice. Kurapika put his finger in his chin- thinking deeply while absorbing the info said by Killua. Silence was now with the four pals.

"If you were right then why was she.. crying?" Doubt Kurapika as he narrowed his eyes in confusion and suspicious while still absorbing the info.

"Eh?"

Killua didn't said a word hearing Kurapika's conclusion. His eyes widen that it actually could popped out from his eyes any second from now. Cold sweats pouring down from him. Gritting his teeth while clenching his fist. "Darn!" He growled and hit the nearest pole.

"Killua..." Said Gon in a low voice.

"Shit, today was suppose to be a good day, darn it!" Cursed Leorio. "...The cause must be that idiotic heartless psychopathic Hisoka!"

Killua's head slowly raise facing the cursing Leorio's back. "Hisoka...? Darn it! Hisoka!" Growled Killua. "Crap! Crap! Crap!"

"Ki-killua.. ca-calm down.." A worried Gon softly calmed him down.

"How can I?! With that guy! Just as i thought, i really doubted him beside Illumi.. crap! I regret is so.." Muttered him angrily. His body trembling in fear. Shakily put his hand in his head. "Damn it.."

"Ki-Killua.. ca-calm down... now, let's go home okay? You need to calm down.." Suggested another worried friend of him- Kurapika of course.

"...How can i go home with this feeling?! Without punching him in the face?!" Snapped Killua.

"Killua, i know what you feel now but still, you need to calm down!" Repiled Kurapika.

"... Kurapika, you also will not calm down when the ryodan is in front of you right?" Muttered him bitterly.

"We-well.. th-that's.."

"Than now I'm in the same position as you, Kurapika.." Answered Killua and Kurapika faced the other way while hiding his eyes in his bangs. "...Yes." Mumbled Kurapika.

Suddenly, a shout was heard.

"...Oi! Illumi..! Ah shit she left!"

That voice was.. unmistakeably him! That clown's voice! Hisoka's face! Immediately, All of their head looked to the running Hisoka. Killua can't any longer control his temper and run towards Hisoka, punching him hard in the face. Hisoka was pushed backwards by him. Hisoka really understand, Killua was angry because of that reason, he let him punch him in the face. Yes, there is no meaning to block his attack since Killua must have saw Illumi crying and yup. It's his fault.

"Killua!"

Hisoka look at the enrage eyes of Killua but didn't show any expression. Yes, he accept the fact for the angered Killua. Killua was about to punch Hisoka again but three of his friend restrain Killua from doing so. Killua resist and move his body so that he could get loose from his friend's grip. But, the grip was getting tighter and tighter.

"Le-let me go!" Gasped Killua, resisting their grip.

"Control yourself Killua! We're in public! No violence are allowed. You could go to jail, hey!" Argued back Leorio.

"Calm down killua! Regain you composure!" Exploded Kurapika.

"Killua...! Killua I said!" Exclaimed Gon worriedly.

"Let go! Let me go! I need to hit that bastard's face!" Growled Killua.

"You just did!" Answered Leorio spontaneously.

"Not enough! I need more! I will not forgive him! He made illumi cry!" Yelled killua while resisting. "Let go! Crap!"

"Stop it, Killua!" Three of his friend in unison shout.

"... No, Killua, has the full right to hit me." Said Hisoka emptyly. No emotion showed. His eyes, are kinda of.. blank? His voice was filled with various emotion; anger, guilt?! "Guilty" plus "Hisoka" is kinda of weird combination. It will never goes together! And maybe that feeling will be the first he felt like that. Especially, it was a shocking for the four of them.

"Killua, I will not block you punch. Hit me, you have the permission."

**TBC**

**Okay! This chapter is kinda of weird. Especially the grammar! I know that fully XD Well, finally i updated this fanfci so, please review, nee?  
**


End file.
